Dealings in Sacrifice
by Nehan Shinzui34
Summary: Sasuke didn't need taijutsu, ninjutsu,en genjutsu to kill Naruto. He didn't even really have to try. Even though were miles apart, it was happening. Sasuke was killing him. How the asylum beckons... Up for evaluation. Review please!
1. EncountersMemories

Dealings in Sacrifice by Nehan Shinzui

A/N: Yippe! My first ever Sasunaru fic! Go me! So like, just to get a few things . Gay. Sasuke. Is. Gay. I mean it's totally obvious Naruto isn't doing all of this for Sakura's sake anymore. I mean, crying over Sasuke, getting into fights over Sasuke, doing anything to get Sasuke back--c'mon aren't he and Sakura's roles a bit _too _similar for him to just think of him as a brother? And isn't Sasuke a little bit _too_ bit emotionally tied to Naruto?. The proof is in the pudding guys, really. This story was inspired by Chapters 26-29 of the Shippuden manga which you probably would've been able to tell anyway if you read it. heheh I don't like Sasuke in canon by the way but I like him in fanfics cuz in most he's a good fucker. That make any sense?

Summary: Sasuke didn't need swords or knives or genjutsu, ninjutsu, or even taijutsu to hurt Naruto. He didn't even need to be near him. Because, although he was far away, and although they'd had no contact with each other in years Naruto was still being tortured. Even though they'd had no chance to acknowledge each other face to face in person it was happening. Sasuke was killing him.

Chapter 1: Encounters/Memories

"Sasuke!"

Naruto Uzumaki heard the name and stood there absorbing it with a chilling recognition that was always associated with the Uchiha. He paused slightly before rushing on.

_A cool breeze fluttered into his room that night through the curtains, causing the young blonde to shift uncomfortably in his sleep. A tall figure slipped through the window shadowing his bed. Tracing the contours of the sleeping boy's face. Bending over him, the figure whispered, " Wake up, Naru-chan."_

Seeing his face after all these years proved to be a greater shock for him than he had anticipated. Seeing that pale face, framed by that longish dark hair caused a strong upsurge of emotions. Naruto had to look away if only for the moment. Glancing at Sakura he noted that the kunoichi looked equally shaken. So she still felt for the dark-haired man, after all he'd done to her. It seemed inconcievable that one could take so much mistreatment from a person. It seemed that the pink haired girl was as foolish as she'd always been. Well, then again so was he. Turning back to Sasuke he mumbled his name; it seemed it was all he could say for the moment.

_Blue eyes opened. A smile spread across his face as he focused on his late night visitor. "Sasuke..." Said boy smiled gently down at him, fingers still caressing his face. He gave the smaller a soft kiss. "What're you doing here?" Naruto asked, yawning and sitting up. He rubbed at his eyes._

_"Don't I always come, Naru-chan?"_

_The blonde shrugged. "I figured you'd try and get some rest tonight--this mission wasn't such a piece of cake, was it asshole?"_

_This little remark earned him a hard cuff around the head._

_"Ow! Fucking douche..." Naruto snapped. But he was smiling. "Why'd ya kiss me, teme?" Sasuke looked away from him for a second._

_There was a comfortable silence. "You know the answer to that." he replied firmly. Naruto flushed. _

_"Because I'm--"_

"So , Naruto...you came too."

The blonde's said nothing. But that almost said everything.

"I assume this means Kakashi's here somewhere." Sasuke continued.

Footsteps crunched behind Naruto and Yamato went on to explain how he was their sensei's replacement. The Uchiha regarded them coolly. He scoffed, "Team Kakashi, huh?"

Sai lifted his weapon, causing all eyes to be drawn towards him.

Sakura shouted, "SAI! You are _not_ still thinking of your mission?!"

Naruto sweat-dropped and gasped. He _mustn't_ still be thinking of killing Sasuke--not after he'd confided in the emotionless boy about why he was so important to him! No! Yamato looked apprehensive; he respected Naruto and Sakura's wishes though he didn't know the full extent of Naruto's wishes.

"Is he my stand-in, Naru-chan?" Sasuke smirked, causing the blond to feel a keen sense of embarrasement. "He said something about wanting to protect the bond between you and I. I didn't think you'd be so loose at the mouth about us,dobe."

Sakura looked hastily back and forth between the two former teamates in confusion. "What? What's he talking about?" she demanded, but the older disregarded her--as usual. Sai spoke,

"My top secret mission was to kill Sasuke..."

_"You're the only person I've ever been able to confide in." the black-haired man interrupted. "The only person I've ever really felt close to. In a way you're my only friend." Naruto laughed. The Uchiha had told him this before and it still made him feel like more than he was worth. "Naruto...I want to show you something."_

"....But I'm done following orders. From now on, I want to think for myself. " Sai continued. "I feel like you can help me remember, Naruto. bring back those old feelings I thought were lost..."

_Sasuke pulled his hands from in front of his blonde companion's eyes. The latter gasped in surprise. "It's beautiful, Sasuke." The taller boy had first managed to knock him unconcious, then after he'd regained it had covered his eyes until they reached their destination. They were in the middle of a valley, a large waterfall rushing between two stone statues. The moonlight glistened on the water and fireflies flew all about them illuminating the air around them. "It's so--peaceful here. What is this place?" Naruto almost whispered._

_"They call it The Valley of The End."_

"The things that were once really important to me..."

_"It's beautiful..." the blonde repeated. His teammate was quiet for a moment. Then moving even closer to Naruto whispered,_

_"Very beautiful, indeed."_

_But he wasn't looking at the valley._

There was a pause. Sasuke assesed Sai with a now pronounced hostility. He continued to listen, however, and the look he gave Naruto almost seemed regretful.

" I really don't know that much about you," the replacement stated, "except that Naruto and Sakura are willing to risk everything for you. To keep that special bond alive..."

_Naruto wanted to be happy. But he knew what his instincts were telling him._

_"So you are going away. For sure this time."_

_Sasuke frowned at him._

"...In the name of friendship. I still don't understand it fully..."

_"Naruto, please understand that I _need_ to do this. He killed my entire family. I have no one else but you. If you don't get it--"_

_"I don't think I entirely agree with that, Sasuke. You shouldn't live your life full of hatred. What will you have when it's done?" His hands shook. "I don't think I can handle you being away that long...with someone like that."_

"...But I think _you_ do, Sasuke." Sai concluded. Both Naruto and Sakura stared at their new teammate. The blonde couldn't believe that the Foundation member had taken all that they'd said to heart--he really had been understanding the meaning of bonds all along. Everyone waited with bated breath for Sasuke's response. The Uchiha said rather simply,

"Yeah, I did and that's _exactly_--he glared pointedly at Naruto as he emphasized this part--why I cut them off. I only have one bond now and that is the bond of hatred between my brother and I. I will not rest until he is dead. Sakura and Naruto are worth less than the shit stuck under my boots to me now."

This shocked both ninja but not more so than the blonde. Those wonderful words he had spoken before....

_"You're the only one I can confide in...You're my best friend...You're beautiful...I love you."_

These were all pointless, meaningless lies. Why...why was this happening to him? What was all of it for? Did Sasuke purposely intend to break his heart? Why? Naruto felt all of these emotions boil up and spill over.

"Why? IF YOU FELT THAT WAY WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST KILL ME THEN?! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST KILL ME AND BE DONE WITH IT? WHAT WAS THE POINT IN WAITING ALL THESE YEARS?!"

Sasuke stared back at him as calmly as ever.

"I see you are just as naive as ever, Naru-chan." he remarked. "The reason is very simple: I did not want to gain power in the same way that my brother did. I prefer to obtain strength my own way--only then will I have the true advantage over my brother. Do not be so foolish as to think that letting you live was an act of kindness bestowed upon you--your life was spared only on a whim."

Yamato was silent. He appeared to be analyzing the situation. Naruto's bright eyes darkened and he tried to be angry--but beneath he felt...he didn't know. After all he should've seen this coming.

Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed him--it almost felt like an embrace.

"Naruto, didn't you want to become Hokage? Seems you should've been busy training instead of chasing after me. Hmm?"

"I don't think someone who can't even save their friend deserves to be Hokage...do you Sasuke?"

Sasuke scoffed lifting the sword and prepared to end his friend's life on a whim in the same way he'd spared it all those years ago. Just before the blade pierced his back however, it was stopped by Sai. There was a blast of lightning that sent Naruto and Sai flying as the Uchiha unearthed his Chidori Current. Sakura gasped, remembering her promise to help her blonde teamate bring Sasuke back. She rushed at him, but Yamato seeing the Sharingan activate jumped in front of her, the Chidori Blade (or whatever the fuck it's called I don't really care) piercing his shoulder blade leaving him paralyzed. Naruto was now seeing red; he felt himself drift over....

**"WHO DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL?"** The Kyuubi demanded it's skin bubbling chakra. Naruto merely glared at him.

**"YOU KNOW YOU NEED ME. LET'S SHOW THEM MY....OUR POWER..."**

Naruto put his hand up signaling the demon to stop."I don't need you're help--don't ever come out again!" The Kyuubi's eyes flashed dangerously.

**"WHO ARE YOU?!"**

Turning around, the blonde realized he was no longer alone in his subconcious.

Sasuke now stood beside him.

"Amazing...to think that something like this could have possibly live inside you...when you're body belongs to me..."

**"SUCH HATRED IN THOSE EYES, THEY REMIND ME OF UCHIHA MADARA..."**

Sasuke squeezed;the bubbles exploded suppresing the demon's chakra.

"I know no such person." Sasuke said coldly. Turning back to the blonde he stated, "Now that we are relatively alone...I wish to have a discussion with you."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto spat without thinking.

"Dumbass." Sasuke said quietly. Naruto realizing that the Uchiha had already stated his purpose, blushed.

"I--I have nothing to say to you, Sasuke."

Sasuke scoffed. "Oh, but I think you do; for one--have you thought at all about my...offer?"

The blonde insatntly paled. "How couldn't I?" he muttered bitterly. The Uchiha's offer had unsettled him when he'd heard and had led him to questioning where their relationship really stood.

"And?" the black-haired teen inquired.

"I don't know."

_Sasuke latched his lips onto the smaller boys, suddenly rough. His hands, burning hot felt all over Naruto's body, pulling at his clothing._

_"I want to fuck you, Naru-chan." The Uchiha stated gruffly, continuing with his rough ministrations. "I want to fuck you really hard."_

_Naruto gasped, shoving the older boy off of him. Sasuke's sudden change in attitude had scared him. After all they had just started this--whatever. It was so sudden, so fast and rough. _

_"No, Sasuke. I-I don't want to right now. I can't."_

_Without warning Sasuke struck him in the face, livid. There was a scuffle, then the Uchiha, pressig Naruto's face into the ground spat,_

_"You dare say no to me? You say no to me when I could have anyone I want and instead I choose you? Who do you think you are?!"_

_Naruto struggled against the taller boy's hold._

_"The fuck, asshole let me go!" he protested._

_Sasuke released him; the Uchiha stood up and backed away, gazing at the blonde coolly through dark eyes. As the younger stood up to land a punch on him he said,_

_"I thought you loved me. I loved you."_

_Naruto froze. "Of-of course I love you Sasuke! I just--"_

_"Then why won't you let me have you? Everything I've done, I've done for you and you can't even pay me back?" the older cut across him._

_"It just seems a little early, Sasuke."_

_"Fine, then you'll never see me again. If you give me your body, Naru-chan, you can come with me and I'll never leave your side and you'll never have to leave mine. You only have three chances." _

_Naruto stared at the one person he truly loved as the Uchiha's eyes lit up malevolently._

Sasuke looked no different now, if only a bit smugger. Cocking his head to the side like a puppy--but this was not a gentle four-legged creature of course--he asked, "Well?" in a somewhat sultry voice.

The blonde shook, nauseaus--there was so much about the man before him that he didn't understand. Sasuke had changed so much and not for the better.

Before he could answer he found himself on the ground where he had started off at.

He saw Sasuke fly backwards as a bar of wood shot from Yamato's shoulder-blade where the Chidori Blade had been formerly.

The Uchiha shot into the air as the new captain made a huge block of wood that prepared to encase him. As he landed on the ridge, Sasuke looked as though he was about to do some jutsu as his former teammates looked on in horror.

Suddenly, a hand stopped him--Orochimaru's of all people.

Everything was so wrong.

It was so out of place.

"You shouldn't use that move, my dear Sasuke."

Sasuke stared at him. Then, with a smirk at Naruto he said, "Let's go."

As they faded away Naruto heard Kabuto mutter, "You could kill him y'know."

The blonde felt his heart tear in half again.

Kabuto was right.

The Uchiha was killing him.

A/N: Okay, not as good as I expected it to be, but...what can ya do? This is mostly for you to evaluate so please review and tell me what you think. Updates may be sketchy so please be patient if you like it! Reviewers are love!

Nehan Shinzui


	2. The White Walls of the Asylum

Dealings in Sacrifice by Nehan Shinzui

A/N: Ok! I got some really positive results for this! I got faved like 3 times already I think. Plus I got alerted and reviewed! Yea! Go Me! I got an entire week off for Thanksgiving too so hopefully I can update almost back-to-back if I don't get in trouble and stop being a lazy-ass! But, gah! I'm frakkin' sick dude I mean what can I do? I wasn't expecting the take on this to be too good because I thought this was a pretty cliche idea and people get bored of the same stuff all the time. The charger to myiPod isn't working which makes me pissed! I can't walk to school without meh music! Grrr...Anyway this is...idk a reflection chap or something...I don't wanna label it as a filler cuz it's too early for that.

Chapter Two: The White Walls of the Asylum

The building was about four stories, set into the mountain overlooking the opposite side of the village composed of mostly wood and stone and painted a generic color that melded rather nicely with the mountain. Inside were around 48 rooms. The first floor held a large reception area with a cafeteria for the patients were allowed or were capable of feeding themselves. There were a couple of patient rooms down here for the less rowdy, the less violent. There was even a small outside area where two long term patients sat in low-backed beach chairs all day and sometimes well into the night. The second floor housed those who had "level two severe mental disorders"--people with multiple personalities and severe phobias like autophobia or agoraphobia. There was some hope for these people. The third floor housed permanent residents that had completely gone mad. The fourth floor held the criminally insane and people beyond hope.

Dante's Inferno reversed, the higher you got, the worse.

This is where Kushina Uzumaki waited on the fourth floor every night.

* * *

The blonde's thoughts were plagued with his latest failure that evening as he trudged painfully slow to the mental hospital where his mother lived. The look on Sakura's face after Sasuke departed _again_...the utter_ dissapointment_ in her face, had been nearly too much to bear. Naruto had sworn to himself that he'd get Sasuke back, not just for himself but for Sakura as well. The girl had been a huge part of his life and letting her down was ripping his heart into quarters, adding to what the Uchiha had done to him. He recalled how downcast and upset she had been the past few weeks since the failed mission. It hurt him greatly. Pausing in front of the hospital Naruto leaned forward against the wall and proceded to bang his head repeatedly. _What in the hell had they been thinking?_ The mission had been doomed from the very start. And yet...

And yet they had continued on, insisted on the mission because...Why? Because they _knew_, but that didn't mean they had to _accept_ it, didn't mean they couldn't_ deny_ what they knew was true. Because even though he was hurting them inside(and very nearly outside too) they chose to cling to the Sasuke they knew and even loved. Of course, Sakura couldn't love him the way he could. She wasn't loved the way-- _Stop that,_ Naruto inwardly scolded himself._ She deserved better than that. It isn't her fault!_ Still, there was always that nagging feeling that the pink-haired kunoichi was part of what had driven his best friend away. Giving his forehead a final bang on the wood, creating stars, Naruto entered the hospital, frowning when he looked at his empty hands.

* * *

Kushina Uzumaki flinched when her son came in. Sitting on the small cot in her all white room, she let her once thick hair cover her face. Fidgeting nervously, she focuses on her thin fingers berfore turning and acknowledging her boy's presence. She didn't say anything, she just gave a shaky nod. Naruto entered fully, brushing past the rather plump attendent. He stood awkwardly in front of his mother for a moment, then, shrugging sat down on the cot with her.

"You don't wanna overexcite her now, dear!" the matron said not unkindly. Naruto waved her off.

"I think that after yesterday she shouldn't be overexcited just cuz I'm sittin' down." he said a little impatiently._ God, I've been visiting her since I was five! How in the hell do they expect her to get any better if she never has any _real_ contact with anyone?!_ His frown of irritation soon turned into a sad one however, as Kushina scooted back into the wall away from his slightly raised voice. He sighed as he remembered, barely, how things used to be before his mother's spirit disentegrated.

_He is maybe four years old. His father died a long time ago and he has never met him. Sometimes his mother holds the only picture of him, when she is alone and thinks Naruto is away or asleep. Her usually bright eyes darkening in sadness. She didn't want her son to see her this way..._

_"Mommy!" he shouts, bursting in, causing her snatch the photo up, put it to her chest so he won't see. Naruto does not know who his father is._

_"Mommy, mommy! Today, today I got two o' dese at the lake!" he held up two unknown muddy objects in his small dirty hands._

_"Naruto!" she scolded him gently. "I told you not to go down there by yourself! You promised mommy you'd stay right outside!"_

_Naruto just grinned, not upset at all. After all, how could he be upet with his only friend?_

True, things hadn't ever really been perfect, what with his mother having frequent collapses and increasingly long bouts of depression, but at least she had actually been able to be there for him some of the time. Seeing her now, huddled against the wall, made his heart clench painfully. Her dull eyes widened as she finally noticed his empty hands.

"Wha?" she rasped confused. "Wha?" She grabbed his hands. Naruto averted his eyes._ Another one dissapointed._ "I'm sorry." he muttered. He seemed to be saying that alot lately. " I forgot. N-next time I won't forget. I'll bring flowers, your favorite. Lilies, right? I promise." _Like you promised to bring Sasuke back?_ Sakura's voice was sudden and scathing in his head, reverberating against his skull. Suddenly, he snatched his hands back from his mother's his body trembling.

_You're such a dissapointment._

He knew her lips weren't moving but is still seemed like Kushina was the one speaking them.

_Loser._

_Deadlast._

_Worthless._

_Monster._

Naruto's breathing became heavier and he began to shake more than ever. "No." he whispered. "Leave me alone." The matron looked in nervously. Images swirled around in his head, images of all those people sneering at him, hating him, wishing him dead. He wasn't even a comfort to his own mother! Naruto could see them all now, and the room suddenly became suffocating. Through it all he saw Sasuke's face looming over him, a smirk spreading over his features as if he thought Naruto's reaction funny, amusing. As if to say, _Why're you freaking out? I'm right here._

Naruto screamed.

* * *

"It was just a panic attack, dear."

"Is she okay? I shouldn't have done that, I didn't mean to upset her!"

"No one's sayin' ya did, dear. Maybe you should get some rest--"

"But--but--" Naruto was at a loss on what to say. The nurse shoved him a cup of tea, which he downed in one hasty gulp. The plump woman cut across him,

"You've probably been stressed out is all. What with--"

_Shit, does_ everyone_ know how I've failed?!_ he thought agitatedly.

The nurse, noticing his pained expression chose not to finish that thought."Well anyway," she said. "I think you shouldn't stop by for a few days, give her some time to cool down." Naruto shook his head, grabbing his neck where his mother had clawed at him. "It's just a scratch!" Lies. Kushina Uzumaki had nearly left a full-inch gouge on his neck. The healers had had to be swift. The nurse just shook her head sadly at him.

* * *

Later on, as he stared at his ceiling, clutching the picture of Sasuke like his mother once did his father's Naruto figured he didn't really like going to the asylum much anyway.

He always got the feeling that he'd be next on the patient list, someday.

* * *

A/N: Sorry the chapter was so short! I've been having some writer's block because I wasn't expecting to get such a good response to this! Plus, I've been tired and I have some other fics I've been writing that needed a bunch of attention right now. Anyways, please, please review! Your reviews are my motivation!

Nehan Shinzui


	3. Waiting Thoughts

Dealings in Sacrifice by Nehan Shinzui

A/N: Okay, so I should be working on my other fic right now but I'm getting like, no inspiration whatsoever for that at the moment. There's this movie, "Daybreakers", that I wanna see soooooooooooooooooo BAD! It's redemption for the vampires after the Twilight infestation. God, I HATE Twilight with a fiery burning passion. I also wanna see "A Single Man" too. It looks really good I saw the trailer yesterday. Anyway, this chapter is going to be short too, because I gotta work on my other fanfiction today because I'd like to complete it before the day is over. Thank you Rdrizz for being the first ever reviewer for Dealings in Sacrifice! Domo arigato!

Chapter Three: Waiting Thoughts

Kabuto, snide as ever, of course had much to say once thet returned to another of Orochimaru's lairs. Sasuke ignored him and informed the two that he'd be residing in his room for the rest of the night.

"Typical, he's probably all pissy cuz he didn't get to use his 'ultimate jutsu' ", Kabuto chided. Sasuke resisted a strong urge to obliterate him. Sitting on his bed, he faved the wall trying to clear his mind. Suprisingly, it was rather difficult for him.

_"IF YOU FELT THAT WAY WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST KILL ME?!"_

"Damn idiot." Sasuke found himself muttering to himself. He layed his head against the cool wall. Things had not gone as smoothly or quickly as he had expected. Naruto should have been here, with him by now, not still in that stupid village with all of those pathetic people and so-called shinobi. What was it that the damn dobe didn't get? He could have everything he wanted if he just gave up one thing. The nerve! After all this time, the bastard couldn't trust him? He had saved his life twice! And he couldn't repay him? "Naruto..." he sighed. Naruto couldn't trust him enough to give him anything he wanted? God only knew he would... Sasuke let out a growl and smashed his fist into the wall, bruising the skin on his fingers. Damn him! It was that bitch Sakura's fault. Sasuke understood that his friend would go through hell and high water to get that pink-haired whore what she wanted. She was the reason Naruto wanted him to come _back_ instead of going along with him. _She_ was the one in the way. All these stupid, infernal emotions were all because that sonofabitch refused to _belong_ to him. Was he not good enough? Had he done something wrong...? No, no he hadn't. Of course not. It had to be something Naruto did. It had to. Maybe...maybe the little idiot had found someone else...? It fell into place. That fucking Sai motherfucker! He'd had a bad feeling about that man the second he had seen him. Talking to him about the preservation of the bond he and Naruto shared. As if he knew, really. Had he been close to _his_ Naruto, had he spoken to him like he'd spoken to him, had they laughed with each other, had he touched _his_...? Sasuke stood up and stormed out of the room the door slamming behind him. He struggled to control his breathing. He let a smirk slide across his features as Kabuto noticed him.

"If you ever get that damn jinchuuriki ya wouldn't mind sharing a piece of the action would ya?" Kabuto said sarcastically.

"Sure." Sasuke said to the medic-nin's surprise. He was lying of course. Maybe. After he made Naruto suffer he was going to make sure the blonde knew who he belonged to.

A/N: Hm, shoulda made this part of chapter two, huh? Whatever, I like to make it seem like I'm doing a lot I guess. Lol, anyway I don't think this is gonna be that long maybe somewhere from 6 or 9 to 12 chapters at the most because there's so much stuff I've gotta do! Oh, and just a little side note I highly recommend you guys read "Mine Alone" by Ying and Yang Twins. It is a story of epic proportions with an insane twist that you'd never see coming! Oh, and if you could review this story please!

Nehan Shinzui


	4. Struggling to Comprehend

Dealings in Sacrifice by Nehan Shinzui

A/N: Sorry, it's been forever since I updated. I've been awfully busy and suffering from writers' block and I've been working on my other story "Protect Me" which, I'm glad to say, has been largely successful. I kinda forgot about this story when I wasn't getting alot of reviews. And plus, I haven't been following the manga all that much anymore because, quite frankly, everyone is sickening me. Sasuke's bitch ass isn't dead yet and even worse than that, they've made him into a fucking Gary Sue. Sakura and //////////naruto are fucking retards that need to fucking get over themselves and this fucking Sasuke obsession dammit! Yeah, but oddly I still enjoy this fandom though not as much anymore. This chapter, I just skipped ahead to the Kage Summit Arc. Deal with it. (please)

Nehan Shinzui

Chapter Four: Struggling to Comprehend

As Karui's fists pummled the blonde, all Naruto could think was:_ Why am I doing this?_ It was humiliating what he was going through, demeaning in every possible way, but Naruto tried to convince himself that what he was doing was for the betterment of the ninja world and that surely, his small sacrifices here, would all in all help everyone involved in the long run. Blood gushed from his nose and he coughed up a considerable addition as the kunoichi relentlessly pounded him into the ground. He closed his eyes and sucked in a shallow breath as he readied himself for another blow. When it didn't come however, he tried as hard as he could to open his swollen eyes and inhaled for what felt like a lifetime. It was...it was Sasuke! Sasuke was here, protecting him and he was going to come back and it was...it was...He tried to smile and stumbled to a stand and reached for him.

"Sa--" Naruto mumbled, before reality came crashing down upon him. It wasn't Sasuke of course--it was Sai. And this realization made Naruto's heart clench and for all of his frustration to leak out of him weakly. "Stay out of this...Sai." the blonde heaved blood shooting out of his mouth as though he were spitting it out. "Don't interfere..." Sai looked at him sadly.

"Why are you doing this?" the Foundation member asked, a hint of sadness in his voice. "Why are you letting him cause you so much pain?" Naruto shook his head.

"It'll just cause more war and suffering and war if we let them...chase after Sasuke..."

Sai continued to look at him in sadness.

"And I think that you're causing him just as much pain as Sasuke is," Sai concluded. Sakura frowned thoughtfully. Tears filled her eyes. She tried to speak, stopped then restarted.

"I--I understand." she said in a choked whisper. She brushed past her teammate hastily. Sai sighed. (lol) He entered the room where Naruto recuperated briefly. Sitting in a chair by the bed he reached a hand out to brush some hair out of his eyes. Sai was slightly umcomfortable but he'd read that helping people while they were sick would lead to a lasting bond. It was quiet for about an hour, with the observer watchinng his friend sleep then, he reached across and brushe hair out of the boy's eyes again. Naruto's eyes opened and Sai jumped back in nervousness for a moment then settled down. It was just that Naruto's eyes were usually so full of life and happiness--but now they looked like hollow blue husks. He looked...dead. And that brought a strange feeling into Sai's heart. They stared blankly at each other for a moment before Naruto spoke blearily.

"Why did you leave me?" Naruto asked weakly. Sai was at a loss. He'd been by his side since he had saved him from Karui.

"I haven't left you Naruto." he said in confusion. "I've been with you all along."

Naruto blinked slowly at him. "Sasuke..."

Sai was momentarily speechless. Naruto thought he was Sasuke? He decided to satisfy Naruto's needs however and go along with the boy's delusion. "Um....yes?" Naruto closed his eyes for a moment.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to give you what you wanted." he muttered, sweat popping on his forehead. "It was just so...sudden...and I--I wanted it to be special...to slide into it and not be too hasty..."

Sai wasn't sure what Naruto was talking about but he did as best he could to follow what he was saying. "That doesn't matter, Naruto. It doesn't. I'm sorry that I hurt you so much. " Sai paused. "And you don't have to apologize for anything. I understand." he added for good measure. He got a smile from his friend for his efforts. Reading was so helpful!

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto said, teary-eyed and smliling. Sai gasped, taken sharply aback. He fumbled through his thoughts trying to remember anything he'd read on love relationships. He felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach and felt oddly warm around the ears. He felt strangely flustered.

"I ...I love you too..."he replied slowly. Naruto smiled and sunk lower into the bed, eyes drooping and in an instant he fell asleep. Sai still feeling warm. "I won't leave you again, Naruto." he whispered.

And there was nothing in a book that could've told him otherwise, in that moment.

A/N: I believe I rushed it towards the end but I really wanted to get this out and at the same time I was watching something on TV. I'm sorry this was so fucking short but constructive criticism would be appreciated. If you flame me though...so help me! I will find you and do awful things. I'll try to update sooner but I have like three other stoories to work on, Oh, and please look at some of my other work, namely "Protect Me" and "Control". Thank you for reading and please, please, please, review!

Nehan Shinzui


End file.
